My beloved
by Loner72
Summary: 2718 Drabbles Tsuna x Hibari Warning: OOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Summary: Double drabbles 2718

* * *

"T-Tsunayoshi, may I come in?" Hibari asked. The brunette, known as Tsunayoshi, glimpse up from his papers and gently smiled.

"Why, of course, Kyoya," Tsuna, short for Tsunayoshi, replied.

"T-thank you for h-having me," Hibari stuttered while playing with the hem of his uniform shirt.

There was utter silence between the two. Hibari sat on the couch fumbling with his fingers while watching Tsuna work. The latter noticed this.

"Kyoya," Tsuna said calmly, "if there is something disturbing you, please do tell me," placing his pen down, Tsuna stood up from his seat and walks toward the couch.

"Tsunayoshi I—wanted to a-ask you c-can I stay after school with you, please?" He whispered lowly, which annoyed the brunette.

"Kyoya, how many times do I have to tell you—not to talk quietly?" With a small sigh, Tsuna knelt down to Hibari height and placed a gentle kiss on his lips causing the male face to heat up.

"Yes. You can stay with me, but _only_ for today,"

"Thank you, Tsunayoshi," a small smile made its way to Hibari's face.

"You're welcome, my dear lover,"

* * *

Word count: 192

I'll try to keep it below 300 hundred.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Summary: Double drabbles 2718

* * *

Hibari cover his nose with a handkerchief and tried to cease the mucous from coming out of nostrils. He knew he was sick, but he wanted_—no needed to see his Tsunayoshi, so even if Hibari was in bad shape he wanted to see Tsuna._

_*2718*_

"G-good morning *sneeze* Tsunayoshi," Hibari said in a meek voice.

"Are you sick?" Tsuna firm voice echo throughout Hibari eardrums.

"N-no," he lied.

"Kyoya, never lie to me, ever," Tsuna stepped closer and felt Hibari's head. "You come to school; with a temperature, and you're even vulnerable than you regularly are *sigh* what am I going to do with you?"

"I-I'm sorry I just wanted t-to see you *sneeze* Tsunayoshi," Hibari's face burns when Tsuna puts his head on top of his.

"I'll walk you home,"

"But Tsunayoshi_ I__—"_

"Do not bicker with me. Put this on," Tsuna said as he gave Hibari his jacket, "now come on and no buts. I'll do anything for you," Tsuna usual scowl turned into a smile.

"O-ok, thank you," Hibari shyly grabs Tsuna's hand and continue to walk.

* * *

Word count: 192


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR!

Summary: Double drabbles 2718

* * *

_Boom! _The sound of thunder echoes, Hibari's small, yet, large room. The rain streams down hard, and the wind is blowing hard enough to make the trees shake; including any other objects outside in this storm.

The only person he, Hibari, can think about is his beloved Tsunayoshi. The storm was massive, yes, but he still wanted to see Tsuna it has been more than five days since he has seen him. They were on break because the school had an infestation problem, and now the students must wait until the problem is fix.

And thus leaving Hibari alone. He could never visit Tsuna's house because he never had permission nor did he have an idea to where Tsuna stays. They have been dating quite awhile, but Tsuna has never allowed Hibari inside his house, however, Tsuna would visit his house from time to time.

'I wish I can see Tsunayoshi and I—_Crack!_' Hibari shuts his eyes and wraps his blue blanket around his shoulders hoping to remove his fears of lightning out of the way. 'Just think about Tsunayoshi. That's all I have to do, right?' Hibari thought to himself. The thought of having Tsuna right next to him arms wrapping around his waist and his, Hibari, head in the crook of his neck makes him happy.

*Ring, ring*

"Huh? My phone," Hibari said as he reached over to his small nightstand and grabbed his phone. He flipped it open to see *Tsunayoshi-chan* Tsuna was calling him! An overload of happiness overwhelms Hibari, he quickly flips open the black phone and answers it.

"H-hello?"

"Text me your address."

"W-what?"

"Kyoya, I am not going to repeat myself again."

"O-oh, right, my address? I c-can do that. Please give me a second," there was click and Hibari hurriedly text Tsuna his address as fast as possible, but he forgot one thing: The storm!

"Please allow Tsunayoshi to be ok," he prayed.

*Time skip*

Hibari anxiously waited for Tsuna hoping that he made it ok with the storm flowing; powerful and fearsome. Tsuna may be strong, yes, but the weather can sometimes stop even the toughest.

*Ding dong*

"Eh? C-coming," Hibari said in a sweet tone. Before opening the door, he asked the usual question that almost everyone ask, "Who is there?"

"Tsunayoshi," Hibari squeals in delight. Before opening the door, Hibari adjusts his black and white pajamas and opens the door. "G-good evening, T-Tsunayoshi,"

"Good evening, Kyoya. Are you going to allow me in or what?" Hearing Tsuna's harsh voice sent shivers down Hibari's spine. It has been too long since he can remember his cold and harsh yet sweet and caring voice.

Hibari adjusts Tsuna to his home and plays with his fingers trying to calm himself down.

"The storm is bad at there," Tsuna yawned a little, "most of Namimori is in a disaster. I have seen it, myself," Tsuna said as he removed his shoes and placed his black umbrella to the side.

"U-um did you make it o-out ok?" Hibari asked shyly and looked down, but picking glances every once in awhile.

"Yes. I did," Tsuna turned looking at Hibari steel gray eyes, "may I have some tea?"

"H-hai! B-but are you going t-to stay; longer?" Hibari asked shyly. Tsuna walked closer and cupped Hibari's face.

"What do you think?" Tsuna inched his face closer to Hibari's.

"I do not know it's u-up to you," he stutters.

"How about this?" Tsuna pressed his lips against Hibari's soft ones. It was a short kiss, but it spoke more than anything.

"Now does that answer your question?" Tsuna looked at Hibari, satisfied with the express that carried across his lover's face.

"Y-yes," Hibari had his eyes closed shut; blush covering his entire face. "I'll go make your t-tea now," he ran away trying to hold his emotions down and before he entered his kitchen Hibari took one more look at Tsuna and saw a not-so knowing smile. His heart picked up.

"Is there something the matter?"

"N-no,"

The only thing that went through Hibari's mind was: it's going to be a _LONG_ night.

* * *

A/n: To answer the guest who reviewed my story: I am sorry, but this is only meant to be a drabble, but I will make them a little longer, however, it will most likely be around 300 or 400 words.

Word count: 717

Thank you for you reviews.


End file.
